


A Life To Remember

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Being Concerned, Don't Like Don't Read, Heavy Angst, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Tissue Warning, Triggers, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When things go a stray it can lead to people question what is going on. Charles walks alone at night when a shadow soon following him from behind... what shall he do now?





	A Life To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic deals with sensitive issues of please read with care...

Charles had been involved in late night activities. His time spent on the rights to mutant freedom. Charles had walked one night from a meeting, alone and cold. Very cold. He rubbed his hands around his arms as he hurried towards his car. The night was dark and painted the sky in an abyss of the unknown. He walked faster to not catch a cold but the dark had other plans as a shadow ran pass him.

Though he wasn't easily sacred Charles gulped and bolted out the scene before things turned for the worst. He ran and ran. He ran like his life depended on it. But his wasn't enough to outsmart the shadow. It ran just as fast if not faster as Charles began to understand there was no escape and with no idea he where he was going, he ran at a dead end. No escape. The shadow had him cornered.   
"Please... please don't..." whimpered Charles starting to make his way down the wall. His hands up to his face.

Things started to turn black as Charles found himself on the ground, the warm stickiness of wet blood on his head and down on his side.   
"No.." he whimpered and shut his eyes again to only wake up with another shadow in front of him.   
"No.. no more" he cried but a gentle hand gripped him tightly. A familiar hand held their arms.   
"Oh... oh gosh... please don't... Charles!"   
"E...Erik?"   
"Charles? Charles I'll get you safe... I can save you... please... please stay with me"   
Charles smiled weakly before kissing Erik's hand.   
"Thank you. I love you"   
"I love you too" whispered Erik knowing that nothing can come between them. Nothing can destroy what they had, which was their love for each other.

Time passed, Charles survived his injuries but with a price of his legs. For a year Erik blamed himself for Charles's misfortunes and thought to himself that the best was to leave, to let Charles think what they had can't be achieved. Not like this. Charles had missed what he had with Erik as the memories took over where he and Erik were happy, together and in love. In love, together. Charles smiled.   
"I love you, and I miss you," Charles said wheeling himself towards Erik's grave. He was attacked by the same people, the people who were against mutants, who took his legs but this time there was no one to save him, not even himself. However, the feeling he had when he lost of his legs were replaced by the feeling of Erik because losing the one he loves most hurts more than a pain of his past.  
It hurts more to know that that person is not coming back and for that Charles has many regrets. Some he wishes goes away because as he laid the flowers down, the more Charles wished for everything to be okay... everything was okay... wasn't it?


End file.
